


Sing me a song - Human

by AriaGrill



Series: Down the Radioactive Rabbit Hole [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self Insert, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noba thought she was alone when she was singing, turns out, her friend Nick Valentine was listening to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing me a song - Human

Noba listened to the radio, Diamond city radio seemed to have some really good stuff, but not the kind she would hear if the kind she liked was on. Rock, metal, alternative, music like that. She sighed as the man on the radio was stuttering and sounding very jittery over all. She did feel bad for him a bit, but what could she do?  
She sighed again and turned off the radio. She blushed in embarrassment at the thought of entertaining herself with some of her favorite songs. Nick was on a case, and Ellie was at that noodle place in town. Noba bit her lip and gambled on her embarrassment. She started singing badly, mind you, a song that reminded her of the Tin Man she called friend. 

“...I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human...”

“You know, you’re not half bad.” Noba jumped, knocking over the desk lamp, and shattering it when it hit the ground. She groaned due to the fact she just cleaned, and now had to again. She looked up and saw two bright yellow lights. “You weren’t kidding, you really are a klutz” Nick walked over to the light switch and turned it on.

“Very funny, casanova.” Noba crossed her arms. “Two questions, why are you back so early, and how long long have you been standing there?”

“Nora decided that brotherhood guy was better to travel with, and since before you started singing. Its a nice song. You write it?”

“Yeah, I really can’t stand that guy..” She trailed off. “And no, its from this singer back in my world. She does it better than I could ever hope.” 

“It’s still nice.” Noba smiled then sank when he asked her, “Mind singing it again?” She vigorously shook her head. Nick shook his head and hung up his hat and coat. He rolled up his sleeves, sat down at his desk. He lit a cigarette, then immediately put it out, remembering how she said it prevents her from breathing. 

“Awh, you put it out because you care about my health!”

“No, Sweetheart, I put it out because I didn’t want to hear you complain about it.”

“But Nicky,” She started to sing again. “I'm only human,  
And I need to breathe, I'm only human, and nicotine will give me cancer, Your smoke in my head, Tar in my heart, You smoke me up and then my lungs fall apart,'Cause I'm only human…”

“You’re a real pain in the ass, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” She chuckled, and he smiled. Damn that smile, she thought.

“Where's Ellie? She go out for noodles again?”

“She does love them noodles.” Nick didn’t look up at her, and started looking over old case files. She looked at his hand and arms, exposed wiring and metal in the holes in his arms. She watched his metal hand flex and flip through the files. Even some resemblance of muscles flexing with the coolant tubes in his neck and arms. She loved that hand of his.

“Enjoying the view?” Nick said, not looking up once again.

“No! Yes-- I mean,” He looked at her, and raised a brow. “Those are all unsolved, right? Have you ever closed a cold case, unsolved one?”

“No, never. I never close an unsolved case”

“Well, mind if I take a look at some of them?”

“Knock yourself out.” Noba walked over and picked up a file at random. He watched her carefully flip through and read the documents. 

“How was his life as a youth?”

“You know, I don’t really bother to get people's life stories.”

“You should. Be easier to profile the suspects.” She read it over once more. “It was the son.” Noba threw the open file on the desk. “Motive, means, opportunity, and he just happened to be the sole survivor of his family's massacre? Only one kind of weapon was used, and raiders are normally varied.” He stared at her in disbelief, and quickly picked up the folder. He looked over it time and time again, and she got the answer in the first time reading it over.

“How did you…” She blushed slightly and shrugged. ‘Wow, real appropriate, Noba’ She cursed to herself.

“Before I came here, I was studying forensics in college and took a few psych classes. Being exposed to crime shows from a young age also helps.” Nick laughed loudly.

“I've had this sitting on my desk for over a year, I look over this everyday trying to find out who killed this poor family, and you just figure it out just by a quick look over.”

“It's just an educated guess. I mean, I could always be wrong. But you know, as the greatest fictional detective says, “It's a gift, and a curse” Nick quickly got up and put his hat and coat on. 

“If I’m not back in a few days, you know what to do.” He orderod her as he opened the door, ready to throw himself out of it.

“Can I come?” She meekly said. He raised a brow at her.

“No, its too dangerous. I don’t want you hurting yourself, and knowing you? I don’t want you doing what you did last time.”

“He was a pedo, Nick! You really think to highly of me if you think I’d let someone like that just leave with a bullet to the head!” He loudly sighed. “Also, I’m only human, and I crave excess and adventure, I’m only--”

“Fine, fine. You can come. Just sing it again, will you?” He caved in and she smiled widely and bolted out the door in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> With this, I am going for the whole "fell into a portal to a different world" kinda thing. Noba is from my oc world based on the real world. I'll be doing the origin story soon, as well as updating my billdip squeal


End file.
